1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input system having an auto-feeder that reads the image information of an original onto photographic film and the like through illuminating light, and in particular, to an image input system that can easily determine the presence or absence of an original in the carriage.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a conventional image input system and auto-feeder is shown in FIG. 28. A case 101 of a main body of the image input system includes a recess 101a in an optical axis direction of the case. A holder 103 is positioned within the recess 101a and holds a removable film mount 102. A stage (not shown) holds the holder 103 and moves along the recess 101a. A light source component 104 and a charge-coupled-device (CCD) reading component 105 are positioned opposite each other on opposite sides of the recess 101a in the direction of the optical axis. A light source (not shown) is provided within the light source component 104, and a linear CCD (not shown) is provided within the CCD reading component 105. Light irradiated from the light source is directed to the film mount 102 by a collection lens 106 attached to the light source component 104. The light passing through the film mount 102 is read by the linear CCD. The linear CCD reads only one line of the original. By driving the stage with a motor, the entire aperture surface of the film mount 102 can be read by the linear CCD.
In the image input system described above, the recess 101a penetrates the case 101 in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis. The side of the case into which the film mount 102 is inserted and the discharge side can be independent of each other. In the conventional auto-feeder shown in FIG. 28, a side loading magazine 107 holding multiple film mounts 102 and a discharge side magazine 108 receiving and storing the film mounts 102 that have been read by the linear CCD are located on opposite sides of the recess 101a.
The film mounts 102 are pushed from the side loading magazine 107 by a pushing plate 109 and held inside the holder 103. Multiple film mounts 102 can be held in series within the holder 103. A newly inserted film mount 102 pushes the film mounts 102 that are already held inside the holder 103, and advances the film mounts 102 to a reading position. The film mounts 102 that have been read by the linear CCD are pushed out of the discharge side and drop in a side discharge magazine 108 for storage. By repeating this action, multiple film mounts 102 are continuously supplied, and the images are read. With this type of construction, the auto-feeder can complete all of the loading actions by repeating the loading action. This system, however, requires more space, which results in an overall increase in size.
Alternatively, if the film mount 102 loading and discharging openings are located on the same side of the case 101, the loading and discharge actions of the autofeeder must be separate operations. As a result, an autofeeder is not realized.
Additionally, when the film mount 102 loading and discharging openings are located on the same side of the case 101, if the power supply is accidentally cut off during the reading action or during stand-by and a film mount 102 is left in the image input system without being discharged, it is necessary to detect the presence of a film mount 102 in the image input system after the power supply is reconnected and to carry out any necessary discharge actions.